marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Micronauts Annual Vol 1 1
** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Paradise 3 *** The Church of Science Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = "Coup!" | Synopsis2 = Princess Mari practices riding Prince Argon's horse Oberon on an antigravity track. Her brother, Argon, talks to his father, the king, while they watch. Baron Karza arrives and spooks Oberon. Microtron rescues Mari before she can fall. After trading a few insults with the family, Karza leaves. Later that day, the king, the queen, Argon, Mari, and Microtron ride to the games at the Colosseum. Bug, among the prisoners, gives Mari a rebel signal, but she does not realize its significance. When they reach their gate, a Shadow Priest tells them, "Leave your steeds with someone you trust! I can say no more!" They take his advice and have Microtron watch the horses. Once seated in their box with Baron Karza, they meet Prince Shaitan of the Acroyears. Shaitan says, "Why toy with them, Karza? Let us finish them now!" Karza replies, "Patience, Shaitan! A coup is something one should never rush!" The king draws his sword. Karza blasts him and the queen. Argon and Mari grab lasersonic rifles, escape to their horses, and head for Shelter, a rebel hideout (the pursuit of Argon and Mari opens ''Micronauts'' #1). | Writer2_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = Al Milgrom | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * Shadow Priest Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * unnamed king and queen of Homeworld Locations: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "Arena of Death!" | Synopsis3 = Acroyear and Bug, along with other political prisoners, are herded into the Yard of the Gladiators. There they must practice for the gladiatorial games. Maccabee, a large humanoid, attacks Acroyear. Bug says, "C'mon, big buddy >tik< show 'em your stuff! (I wonder if I should place a bet?)" Acroyear wins. A Shadow Priest appears, ostensibly to give final absolution to those will perish in the games. He gives Acroyear his energy blade and Bug his rocket-lance. "Fear not, brothers! The underground is with you!" he says. The guards take the prisoners into the arena. Shaitan watches his brother march in and asks Karza why he hasn't already been executed. "Surely you knew your brother's fate when you betrayed him into my hands?" answers Karza. "I expected him to die, Karza, but not before my eyes—as a spectacle for the mob!" says Shaitan. "Scruples, Shaitan? At this late date?" asks Karza. In the arena, Bug kills a repto with his rocket-lance, and Acroyear throws a huge terraphant into the stands. Karza gives the thumbs down sign. A hornetdroid grabs Acroyear; Bug blinds it with his lance, and Acroyear kills it. Tradition now demands that they be freed, but Karza orders them held over for the next day's games. Mari gives Bug a thumbs up sign, which he takes to mean that she belongs to the underground. | Writer3_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer3_1 = John Costanza | Editor3_1 = Al Milgrom | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Shadow Priest Antagonists: * * * The Imperial Gamesman * Maccabee, the Gamesman's bodyguard * repto, terraphant, hornetdroid, other arena beasts Other Characters: * Locations: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *All three stories serve as prequels to ''Micronauts'' #1. "Timescape" and "Arena of Death!" take place the day before that story begins, while "Coup!" ends only moments before. *The Hornetdroid, a figure from the Micronaut toy line, makes its first appearance in this issue. | Trivia = }}